


Picture Frame

by blacklilyqueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mentions of Death, Other, gender of reader is not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilyqueen/pseuds/blacklilyqueen
Summary: You find Wanda crying in the headquarters. While trying to comfort her, you both start realizing your feelings for each other.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Female Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Non Gender Specific Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, wanda maximoff/male reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Picture Frame

Exhausted, you entered Avenger’s headquarters. At the last cosy meeting with some of them you mentioned that sometimes you wish you were a little more well-trained. As a former S.H.I.E.L.D agent and unofficial member of the Avengers, you weren’t exactly unathletic, but if you compare yourself almost every day to the achievements of Assassins, Super Soldiers, genetically modified heroes, and literal gods, your own skills suddenly start to look very limited. Steve had kindly offered you his help and suggested that you train with him today. At first, you were so excited that the thought, that it might not be the best idea to compete with someone who was literally a super soldier, didn’t even cross your mind.

The bag with your training clothes slips out of your hand as you finally drop onto the sofa. Steve had really tried to be fair and considerate of you, but in the end he couldn’t help laughing when you were completely running after him at the end of your strength while he wasn’t showing the slightest hint of effort. Now you just lie there and slowly try to breathe normally again. Legs outstretched and eyes closed you just want to rest when you suddenly hear a loud clang. Shocked, you jump up and set off to find the source of the noise.

Normally, you wouldn’t be so worried and would have just assumed it was one of the other Avengers. However, you know that the others should all be out at the moment, which is why you are now on high alert. Carefully you lurk around every corner, your hands tightly wrapped around your weapon. The sound came from the upper floor so far that you are sure and are now standing at the landing. Before you go up, you look around in all directions to make sure no one is waiting for you.

You can also feel every cell of your body tense when you reach the top. You are trying to collect your thoughts and think about how best to proceed tactically when you hear a soft sob. In addition to your emotional chaos of fear, caution, and willingness to fight, there is also confusion. Why should a potential attacker sob? Was this a trap? An attempt to get you out of your cover? With a strong kick you push open the door, which fortunately isn’t locked and point your pistol at the spot where the sobbing seems to come from. Your grip around the pistol narrows and your finger is already on the trigger, ready to shoot when you realize who is the cause of the whole thing.

Wanda sits on the floor in front of you and looks at you in horror through her puffy eyes. Immediately you lower your arm and put the weapon back. You had expected a lot, but not this. You’ve never seen Wanda like this before. Huddled together, trembling all over and with red, swollen eyes. Next to her you can see some broken glass, but she has no injuries of her own. The whole thing just doesn’t make any sense, Wanda shouldn’t even be here yet. From what you understood she had met a friend a few days ago and was staying with them until later in the evening.

“What are you doing?” worriedly you look at Wanda. You two have only known each other for a few months and yet you started to like her very quickly. It wasn’t even the case that you two spent a lot of time together, let alone a lot of time just the two of you. Yet there was something you couldn’t describe when you saw each other. You had had these kinds of feelings that you felt only when you were with Wanda. Again and again you had persuaded yourself that it was completely irrational, because you hardly know her. But isn’t that exactly what feelings are about? Feelings are irrational. Feelings help us to let go of everything our mind tells us, so that we can finally find out what we really want. So is it really something bad to be irrational? Because your feelings about Wanda were irrational and just felt right, but maybe only you feel that way. 

“Are you really asking me that? The question is what are you doing? You kicked in the door and came in with your gun drawn, what’s the point?” Her voice tells you that she’s insecure. She speaks loudly and clearly and yet it is as if you could perceive a tremor in her voice. She is scared and there is obviously something she doesn’t want to talk about. Still, you think it would be best to simply answer her question.

“I heard a noise, and because I thought everyone else was on the move, I panicked. And now you. Why are you here? I thought you were out with that girl from last week. And why are you sitting here crying on the floor?”

Wanda strokes a strand that has fallen into her face to the side and breathes in and out deeply until she finally answers you: “It’s nothing. Everything is alright.

As she says, she wipes tears from her face with shaky hands, stands up and takes a few wobbly steps towards the door. But before she leaves the room, you reach out your hand to her. It lies lightly on her arm. Wanda could easily move on and ignore your touch, but she doesn’t. Instead, she turns around to look you in the eye. Without really noticing what you are doing, you take a step towards her. The next moment, Wanda’s head lies sobbing on your shoulder while your arms are tightly wrapped around her.

It takes quite a while - you can’t possibly say how long exactly - until she stops crying. When she lifts her head from your shoulder and looks you in the eye, it’s like you can read all her pain on her face. Carefully you try to get her to sit on one of the chairs in the room.

"I’ll get you a quick glass of water, I’ll be right back, okay?” In response, you only get a faint nod.

As you leave the room, you take a quick look at the glass splinters and realize that it must have been a picture frame. Only when you come back from the kitchen with a glass of water do you discover the picture that fell out. It seems to be a family photo. You can see a man, a woman and two children, boy and girl, each about 9 years old.

You hand Wanda the glass and sit down on a chair next to her. Only when she has finished drinking do you begin to speak: “The picture, is this you with your family?

For a moment Wanda is completely silent, only to suddenly whisper a quiet, "Yes”.

“How did you get that?” As far as you know, everything that belonged to the Maximoffs was destroyed when their home was bombed, and you didn’t know where else Wanda could have gotten this photo. Again she says nothing and you’re not sure if it was a good idea to ask that question, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Maybe you should just rest and…”

“Ana.”

“Excuse me?” You’re not sure you understood her correctly. What should “Ana” mean?

“Ana, the woman I met with, do you remember?” You nod briefly, even if you don’t quite understand what that has to do with this photo, “I didn’t meet her just a few days ago, but about ten years ago. She joined the company where my father worked at that time. Apparently he had this picture on his desk. Ana kept his things when his desk was emptied to tried to bring them to Pietro and me, but couldn’t find us anywhere. And then a few weeks ago she apparently saw me on the news and started looking for me. When we met today she gave me the box with all his things. At first I wasn’t sure if I wanted to open it at all and when I did, I discovered the photo and just couldn’t take it anymore.”

You can see her eyes filling with tears again as her voice shakes and she has to gasp for air as if she can’t breathe. Again you gently put your hand on her arm, “Everything’s okay. Everything is fine. Take a deep breath.”

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly. Wanda begins telling you about her family and starts crying again and again. Sometime in the course of time you’re leaving Wanda’s room and wander into the living room. During the afternoon it happens more and more that Wanda is crying on your shoulder. And so you both lay on the sofa, Wanda’s head leaned against your chest, your one arm around her body, while you pet her head with your other hand. As you lie there, you can feel Wanda turning her head to look at you, and her gaze hits yours, only to turn away again.

“Maybe I should go now. I’ve been bothering you all day with my whining, I don’t want to annoy you anymore.”

“Bother?” You are completely perplexed. How does she get the idea that this would bother you? “Wanda you don’t bother me or annoy me! You are really important to me and I don’t want you to feel bad. You had to go through a lot and I would never wish anyone to have to go through all that. I understand how hurt you are and I just wish you were well. Wanda, I don’t think you have any idea how much you mean to me.”

Without really knowing what exactly you are doing, you stretch out your hand to gently stroke Wanda’s cheek with your thumb. Your other fingers are under her chin and slowly lift it to bring it closer to your face. Only centimetres separate you and you can already feel her breath on your lips. Your gazes meet again and you look deep into her eyes before she closes them and your lips finally meet. 


End file.
